Channy with a Chance
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Mr. Condor casts Sonny onto Mackenzie Falls to guest-star as Mackenzie's new love interest. But when fan reaction triggers an extended stay on Mackenzie Falls, how will her friends at So Random! react? And what of her relationship with Chad? S/C
1. Chapter 1

**Channy with a Chance**

**Mr. Condor casts Sonny onto Mackenzie Falls to guest-star as Mackenzie's new love interest. But when fan reaction triggers an extended stay on Mackenzie Falls, how will her friends at So Random! react? And what of her relationship with Chad? S/C **

**

* * *

**

"Sonny Monroe, Mr. Condor is here to see you. Please report to the front desk immediately."

Sonny's head instinctively snapped towards the intercom when she heard her voice being called. "Mr. Condor?" She asked. "Why does he want me? I haven't done anything bad, have I?"

Tawni clapped her hand on Sonny's back. "If he fires you, then just know that all of you will be here to support you."

"Really?"

Tawni nodded. "Of course! If you're fired, then I'll be the prettiest girl in Studio 3 again! The spotlight will no longer have to be shared." Tawni stared into the distance, dreamily. _Most likely an act_.

"Thanks Tawni," Sonny replied sarcastically. "See you guys in a minute!" She picked up her jacket and left the room.

"Gee, I sure hope Sonny's gonna be all right. I mean, Mr. Condor is infamous for firing people. Remember how he fired everyone at Studio 5 just the other day?" Nico asked.

Grady nodded, "Who would forget that? Their executive director was distraught!"

"He wouldn't fire Sonny. She's the reason why the latest poll puts us _just_ below Mackenzie Falls – by a slim margin of half a point," Zora pointed out. "Besides, the fans love her!"

"Do you have to shove it in my face?" Tawni frowned.

"W-wait. We're trailing Mackenzie by _half a point_? Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Nico's head shot up, excited.

Zora shrugged. "Didn't think I needed to. Thought you already knew."

* * *

"Mr. Condor, how nice to see you again!" Sonny said, smiling. _Yes, just continue sucking-up, and you'll get out of this_.

"Do you honestly think that a studio exec like me who has been working around adolescents for decades can be fooled by your little "sucking-up?" _Crap_

"But I don't know why you're even doing it," Mr. Condor continued, "do I really have _that_ bad of a reputation of firing people?"

"N-no, sir, no sir, not at all!" Sonny replied.

Mr. Condor shook his head. "Once again, I can sense your falsehoods in your reply. I've had years of experience of detecting such things after raising Dakota. You might think that I spoil her – she's in for a surprise when her eighteenth birthday rolls around. Anyway, enough about me. This is about you..."

"Mr. Condor?"

"Yes, sorry, excuse my rambling. I'm aware of this little..._feud_...between the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. But after watching your performance in that prom sketch, I realized that you would be perfect for the new character that the writers have envisioned for Mackenzie Falls. Now, don't you worry, you'll just be guest-starring..."

"Y-yeah, but, sir, my friends won't be happy seeing me on Mackenzie Falls, you know."

"Ah, yes, now that's the punch!"

"W-what, sir?"

"Never mind that, Sonny. The thing is that all actors go on to something more important. You can't remain in a comedy sketch show your whole life! Guest-starring on Mackenzie Falls will be great for your career!"

"Yeah, but...I don't know..."

"Just think about it," Mr. Condor continued. "You'll be Mackenzie's new love interest. Won't that be exciting?"

"No...not really..."

"Come on, its not like you'll actually be kissing him or anything; its all just an act. But suit yourself. I'd like a reply by next week, at the latest. You can ask Marshall to contact me once you've decided. By the way, your performance in the prom sketch really was amazing. Good evening." He nodded his head and left so quickly that Sonny swore he simply disappeared.

Mr. Condor knows everything that goes on at the lot. And Sonny didn't hesitate to tell her colleagues that when she returned to the prop room – although she wasn't ready yet to tell them the surprisingly attractive new proposal to work on Mackenzie Falls to be Mackenzie's love interest. Its not like she liked Chad or anything; she just wanted to try something new.

"So what did Mr. Condor want?" Zora asked, for the up-tenth time.

"I already _told_ you, he just wanted me to congratulate me for my performance in the prom sketch..."

"Come on," Nico said, "There's no way that Mr. Condor came all the way over here just to congratulate you on a stupid sketch! What did he really say?"

"Nothing! I told you, it's not important."

"You're a really bad liar, Sonny, but I guess I'll just take your word for it," Tawni said.

Sonny was taken aback. Tawni usually didn't let things like this slide; she'd continually bicker and push until she got answers. But Sonny obviously didn't complain; this change in attitude suited her. What she needed was time to contemplate the new developments and make a decision. Would she take the opportunity to enhance her new career, or risk losing her friends and have to cooperate with the Mackenzie Falls cast? Showbiz sure required lots of sacrifices.

"Hey, guys, I'm going on a fro-yo run. Want any?"

"That's two chocolate creams for Grady and me," Nico yelled.

"Banana please!" Tawni exclaimed.

Zora, who had just recently climbed back into her mummy coffin immediately opened the cover and yelled, "Vanilla!"

Sonny nodded. "Gotcha. I'll be right back."

This was a perfect opportunity for Sonny to get some privacy and recollect her thoughts. Working on the So Random! cast had its fair share of perks, but it came at the expense of time. Sonny never had much free time anymore, and the walks in the corridors between breaks were the most she could usually manage.

She weighed her options once again. If she accepted the offer to guest-star on Mackenzie Falls, then she would risk being shunned by her friends. "_Although if they shunned you, then they aren't really your friends_." But she'd also have to work and cooperate with those idiot Falls, and the biggest idiot, Chad. "_Come on, don't tell me that you wouldn't like working with Chad_." Sonny shook her head. _Shut up_.

After a few minutes of internal chaos within her head, Sonny found that she had absentmindedly wandered into Studio 11. Not entirely sure how she got there, or the way to return (Studio 11 wasn't even part of the Condor Studios lot), Sonny decided to absently wander more. Perhaps she would run into someone who could take her back. She still had time to grab the fro-yo and explain that she was held up in line.

After nearly a half hour of aimless wandering, Sonny heard applause deep inside the studio. This was the first indication of any form of civilization that she had heard – Studio 11 was eerily empty. She followed the sound of the applause, hoping to perhaps find a crew or a group of screenwriters cheering over an accomplishment.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?"

Sonny whirled around and her eyes landed of Chad's blue eyes. _His crystal, ocean-blue eyes_.

"Chad? Might I ask what _you're _doing here?"

Chad smiled. "I asked first."

"My question's more important."

"We asked the same questions." Chad smirked. He already knew how Sonny ended up in Studio 11. Sonny was quick to catch the smirk, but she wasn't about to give Chad the satisfaction that she had unwittingly wandered so far away from the Condor Studios Lot.

"Yeah, but I asked second."

Whatever Chad was expecting, that wasn't it. "What?"

Sonny shook her head. "Never mind, just tell me how to get back to Condor Studios."

Chad grinned again. "So you _did_ get lost. My hunches usually turn out accurately."

Sonny frowned. "Shut up, Cooper. Just tell me how to get back."

Chad's grin grew ever wider. "Sorry, can't do that, Monroe," he glanced at his watch. "Commercial is almost over and I've got to get back on stage. And you didn't say the magic word!" He turned around and walked away.

Sonny jogged and caught up to Chad. "Please? Can you please show the way back to Condor Studios?"

Chad shook his head. "Sorry Sonny, but I can't. I really can't. I've got an interview with–"

"Hold it," a burly security guard clambered up to us. "Who's she?"

"It's all right. She's a guest."

The security guard simply grunted. "'K"

Chad began walking again and Sonny followed suit. Obviously, the guard misunderstood the word "guest" or else the fiasco to happen would never have happened, and Sonny could have returned to Condor Studios without being embarrassed on television.

She stepped around the curtains to be greeted by thunderous applause and bright lights that temporarily blinded Sonny. Over the applause, Sonny heard a familiar voice begin speaking, and immediately directed her eyes towards the source of the sound. She was met with two bewildered faces staring at her. One was Chad, and the other was _Ellen. _Sonny knew how to put two and two together. _Interview. Ellen DeGeneres. Thunderous applause. Bright Lights._ She had, by following what she thought would lead her back to Condor Studios, inadvertently and effectively interrupting a live filming of _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_.

The grin on Chad's face was plain as day. He was planning on seriously humiliating her. The editors that work for Ellen would never cut out such a scene...her embarrassment would shoot up ratings as the audience would think it a magnificent scripted routine. But she would know that it wasn't. And so would Chad. _Stupid Chad_.

* * *

**Hmmm, I may have wandered slightly off track. But it doesn't matter, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R (Even though this is perhaps the worst chapter I've ever written...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing Ellen's show wasn't too bad. Given, it was completely unscripted and Sonny had to vehemently apologize – the audience thought that it was just another comedy routine like the George Clooney chase that was conducted for half a year.

The only hitch was Chad. Every time Sonny started accustoming to the odd situation of being hurled onto the Ellen DeGeneres Show unexpectedly, Chad would always comment on an embarrassing Sonny story...supposedly under the guise of replying to Ellen's questions. This would lead to Sonny stuttering for a few seconds before Ellen could save her and left her feeling out of place again.

Despite those hindrances, Sonny did actually enjoy being on the show. Ellen asked some wonderful questions about the feud between _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ - providing Sonny with a much-needed outlet to fume (appropriately, of course) about the Falls' cast's arrogance. Chad would then, as if on cue, banter on about 'Chuckle City'. It was wonderful, really, the argument between the two stars; since both knew the consequences of going overboard. They had surprisingly managed to keep the debate quite civil – and although the episode hadn't aired yet, Sonny was quite sure that Ellen was now quite grateful for Sonny's unannounced intrusion.

If it was just like that, however, Sonny would not have spent the next 24 hours trying to modify the television to reject NBC's signals. She was sure that her friends would appreciate her performance on the Ellen Show, as she _had_ defended So Random! quite nicely. Yet there was another hitch – also of Chad's doing. Somehow, Chad had received information that Sonny was casted onto Mackenzie Falls, and he did not hesitate to comment about it – the segment taking up half of Chad's allotted interview time.

Of course, this was unacceptable material for Sonny's friends, as she had not yet decided whether or not to take the spot (although Chad's tone made it seem like she already accepted the position). Quite honestly, the situation seemed bad – Sonny had little choice but the accept the position now.

* * *

"Damn, Sonny, what are you doing to our TV set?" Nico asked, walking into the room with a bowl of fro-yo. Grady followed him in, adding, "First you don't get us fro-yo, and now you decide to mess with our TV? Some thing's up."

Sonny replied with a simple "mm".

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. I was just reading this book about television sets and got interested," Sonny replied, using her foot to kick a nearby manual.

Nico picked it up and read the title, "'How to Interrupt Television Transmissions'. Man, why the hell are you reading that?"

"Maybe she wants to interrupt television transmissions?" Grady suggested.

Sonny came out from behind the TV set. "Its not a big deal. I was just checking things out. Curious."

Nico shook his head is disbelief. "I'll eat my head if that statement is true."

Zora suddenly and unexpectedly popped out from the mummy coffin. "And I'll eat Nico's hand if that statement is true!"

* * *

"Mr. Condor, I came to a conclusion," Sonny stated.

"Good girl. So what's the conclusion?"

"I've decided to take up the position on Mackenzie Falls."

"Perfect!" Mr. Condor said through the phone. "Marshall has the contract and everything. He'll tell you where you and your parents have to sign. Rehearsal begins in two weeks."

Sonny nodded. "All right then. Good bye."

"Wait," Mr. Condor said. "I was just wondering. Your colleague's reactions?"

"I didn't tell them." She then rudely hung up.

"Not a smart idea to leave Mr. Condor hanging like that," Marshall remarked. "But I think you should tell them. They won't hate you for it."

Sonny shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it won't work. In fact, I wouldn't even have accepted the spot if Chad hadn't announced to the whole world – prematurely – that I had accepted a position on Mackenzie Falls."

Marshall's eyes lit up like he had a sudden revelation. "_That's_ why NBC stopped working. You interfered with it, didn't you?"

"Yes. Sorry, Marshall. I'll fix it right away..."

Marshall shook his head. "Never mind about that now. Just remember that your position on Mackenzie Falls is only temporary – a subplot of some sorts before Portlyn returns. So don't be getting illusions that you're ditching So Random! for this, because you're not!"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Marshall clapped Sonny on the back. "Good girl. Now go tell the rest of the So Random! cast what you've done."

Sonny was absolutely silent as she left the room.

Sonny entered the props room and navigated around the room, gathering her friends towards the sofa. She knocked on the mummy statue, yelling, "Zora! I need to talk to you!" And after much effort, she managed to pull Tawni away from the makeup table. An even more difficult feat was to divert Grady and Nico's attention away from their video gaming.

Sonny didn't know why she was suddenly so anxious. Normally, she would've taken her friend's busy situation as an excuse to delay telling them the news.

"What's the big deal, here?" Nico asked, exasperated that he was being pulled away after finally beating Grady at some shooting game.

"Yeah! My makeup is only half done!" Tawni whined, puffing her cheeks all the while.

"I was almost going to avenge myself for that humiliating defeat!" Grady complained.

"And I was..." Zora began. Everyone's attention suddenly diverted to her. Zora never told people what she did while in the sarcophagus. It was a complete secret. "Never mind," Zora finished. "You were saying?"

Sonny sighed. "Guys, you're not going to like what I tell you..."

"Does this have something to do with NBC suddenly not working?" Nico piped up.

Sonny nodded. "In a way...yes..."

Tawni patted Sonny on the back. "Sonny, if you accidentally messed up the TV when you were crawling around behind it, we won't care. We can just call the technicians and they'll fix it."

"I was casted onto Mackenzie Falls and I accepted."

Sonny's colleagues stared at her stunned.

"Ah. Now I understand why NBC isn't working on the TV." Grady offered weakly.

* * *

**This is a very short, but filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it – I certainly think I did a much better job here than the previous one (I actually stayed within the confines of my outline). Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Btw...I just realized that Loliver became canon. Talk about being behind the times! And they kissed – all the while using petnames like "Lillypop" and "Olliepop". Disney, as a rule, NEVER looks to the fandoms for ideas. But it seems like they did here... :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonia, come back! Please believe me...I didn't kiss her; _she_ was all over me!"

Sonia turned around and faced Mackenzie sternly. "No. I thought you were a decent guy, Mackenzie, so I said 'yes' when you asked me out yesterday. But seeing that you've already got a girlfriend...we're through."

"Sonia!"

"No, Mackenzie. Go have fun with Pathil or whatever her name is."

"It's Portlyn..." Mackenzie whispered.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonia replied. "Just leave me alone." With that, Sonia ran off into the night; Mackenzie staring hopelessly at the spot where she disappeared.

"Cut! Cut! Good job, everyone, take 15!" The director called.

Sonny lifted the black veil (which was supposed to be the night's haze) and stepped out. "Good job, Chad. I hate to say it, but you really are a good actor."

"Good?" Chad asked. "All I get is _good_?"

"Don't get too over-confident, CDC. Compared to brilliance like Tom Hanks, you've got a long way to go."

"Tom Hanks?"

Sonny shrugged. "Hey, its not my fault _Forrest Gump_ is my favorite movie."

Chad sighed. "Whatever. I'm off to my dressing room; you wanna come?"

Sonny shook her head. "What do you think?"

Chad shrugged. "I'd like some company. But since you just broke my heart..."

"Haha, very funny, CDC," Sonny replied, smiling. "Look, I'm heading back to the So Random! studio to pick up some...err....things."

"All right. See you," Chad replied.

Sonny's first week guest starring on Mackenzie Falls was torture, since her friends at So Random! would barely talk to her. But after having a laugh at episode one of Sonia's premiere's spoofs, she quickly reconciled with her colleagues. Despite this, a secret code was seemingly established, forbidding anyone of them to mention Sonny's involvement in Mackenzie Falls with each other.

This suited Sonny perfectly, as she didn't feel like there was much to discuss. It was quite simple, really; go to studio 2, practice, act, rest, act, eat, practice, act, leave. It also gave her an opportunity to _not_ talk about Chad Dylan Cooper, as (even though she wouldn't admit it) she was developing some sorts of _feelings_ for him and if she let slip of anything suggestive during her conversations with her friends, then the balance of things would collapse. Sonny was sure the entire studio would undergo chaos – heck, Nico and Grady caused lots of curious heads to turn when she was _fake _dating Chad! Imagine if it was _real_ dating!

In no time, Sonny had returned to Studio 3 in search of her 'things'. In reality, there were no such 'things', and she only made them up to get away from Chad before she got too caught up in the moment (even if it was only acting) and did something stupid.

So she was now in a dilemma – returning to Studio 2 empty-handed would indicate that there were no such 'things'....but it was certainly true that there indeed were no such 'things'.

She walked into her So Random! dressing room to find Tawni busy applying makeup.

"Hey, Tawni. How's it going?"

Tawni shrugged. "The restaurant sketch is boring without you. We need a waitress who always screws things up – and you're perfect for it!"

"Thanks, Tawni. I always knew I was good at acting."

"You don't have to act. You just be yourself."

"Haha, funny." Sonny scanned the room. What 'things' could she possibly use her 15 minute break on just to get? Her makeup and mirror? Nah. A teddy bear? Uh-uh. A book? Perfect. Everyone knows that when you start reading a good book, it is impossible to put down. She grabbed a nearby volume of _The Martian Chronicles_ and decided that it was time to go back.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Sonny said.

"Have fun," Tawni replied. Sonny chose to ignore the duo-meaning of the phrase and instead chose to interpret it as a good luck wish.

Sonny returned back to the set of Mackenzie Falls with nearly 10 minutes to spare. Having not read (or even heard of) _The Martian Chronicles _before, and due to her inherent curiosity in everything new, Sonny decided to sit down and give the book a try. Her initial calculation about the addiction of books proved correct, and it required much pestering to force _The Martian Chronicles_ out of Sonny's hands and to get Sonny onto the set. No excuses could be made since Sonia was in virtually every scene.

Several hours of arguing her voice hoarse with Chad (acting, of course), Mackenzie Falls' director declared the day an end and congratulated everybody for "their hard work" and Sonny sighed a sigh of relief. It was already 10:00 by then; far later than the usual ending time for So Random!'s cast.

That night, they had filmed the very final scene of the episode on the top of a bridge in which Sonia was preparing to commit suicide. And as every drama would have it, Mackenzie was nearby, constantly urging Sonia not to jump. What an obvious cliffhanger, used and worn thin. And they don't want people to stereotype dramas...just look how simple it is!

The episode was due to air in a week, while Sonia's first episode had aired that night at 8:00 – thankfully, the cast was able to get a short break to enjoy the fruits of their work.

After leaving Studio 2, Sonny was met with a pleasant surprise. She met her friends from So Random! just hanging out on the parking lot.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

Gradi shrugged, while Nico said, "We decided to stay a little late to practice the restaurant sketch. We almost got it down! See, Grady is the trainee and I'm the waiter – but Grady keeps on suggesting orders to the customers...causing the restaurant to lose money!"

"How?"

"Because-"

"Never mind, never mind, its no big deal," Tawni interrupted. "See, our limos are here. Lets get out of the cold! See ya, Sonny!"

"Bye, Sonny!"

Sonny smiled. They could pretend and say they were practicing that _restaurant skit_, but Sonny knew that her friends were concerned about her well being over at the Falls. They were simply unable to grasp the fact that Sonny had actually managed to get along with the cast of the Falls. Except Portlyn. That girl had something against Sonny, and Sonny pledged to find out why.

* * *

**How was it? I think it got a little off near the end of the chapter, but please R&R and tell me how you felt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this fic thus far, and thanks for staying with me all the way through (even if it is only four chapters...) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

"Yo, Sonny! Come in here, you're going to miss the latest episode of Mackenzie Falls!" Once upon a happy time, that phrase would never have come out of Nico's mouth – nor the mouths of any other So Random! cast member; but that time was long gone.

Although Sonny would never openly admit it, but the new times were actually much better. The feud between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were at a minimum, with the daily shows of childish antics being thrown at each other nearly nonexistent.

And most importantly, she got along with Chad. No, no, the most important part is that the cast feud was pretty much over. That was what she would constantly tell herself, but she knew that her relationship with Chad was the reason why she was so happy. It was why she would smile at everyone, sing in the shower, write sketches about butterflies, and respond to negative blogs about herself in a positive manner.

Sonny's last episode as Sonia finished shooting last week, and was being aired that night. Now that her job on Mackenzie Falls was over, she returned to writing sketches for So Random! Yet, her happiness – and perhaps her prolonged exposure to cheesy drama – led her to write a story about a couple who jumped to their deaths together and were reborn as butterflies. Of course, Marshall was quick to cut out the "jumping to their deaths" portion; So Random! was a comedy sketch after all, not a drama.

The cast of So Random! had just finished practicing the revised butterfly sketch, which simply involved lots of humor and totally unrelated to Sonny's original story. It was at that moment that Nico called Sonny into the props room to watch Sonia's last appearance on Mackenzie Falls.

Although Sonny knew the entire story and how the episode unfolded, she never watched the final version and wondered which scenes were cut out and how she looked on television. Sonny still hadn't gotten used to the shock of looking at herself on television – she always looked weird. A mirror showed a reflection, and that was the image of herself that Sonny was used too, not the un-reflected version on television.

"Hey Nico. Hey Grady. Come on out, Zora," Sonny said, walking in and plopping down on the couch.

"Comin', comin'," Zora muttered, sliding open the vent and jumping down. "Where's Tawni?"

Grady shrugged. "I sent her on a fro-yo run; she should be back any minute."

Tawni _was_ back in a minute, though without fro-yos. "The cafeteria lady locked the cafeteria," Tawni yelled hysterically. "The sign said that she was busy watching 'Mackenzie Falls'. Honestly, that lady has an unhealthy obsession with that show."

The room fell silent as the opening theme of Mackenzie Falls blared on the screen. Tawni, always melodramatic, ran from the room.

The previous taboo on discussing Sonny's involvement had mostly evaporated along with the feud between the two casts (although Portlyn still harbored strong dislikes for the So Random! cast and Tawni refused to talk if anyone within the vicinity said anything about 'the Falls').

Sonny settled in comfortable as she watched the latest Mackenzie Falls episode. It was the episode in which Portlyn drives Sonia to the brink of suicide (once again) and Mackenzie had to (once again) coerce her away from the bridge. Her parents, sensing the danger of their daughter being around Portlyn, moved away from the Falls and settled on the east coast.

At least, that's what Sonny thought.

An extra scene was added after the teary good-bye scene; in which Sonny was either disappointed or thankful that Sonia and Mackenzie decided not to kiss. The script had clearly outlined the good-bye scene as the end of the episode, and the end of Sonia. Yet, a new and completely unknown scene clearly unfolded in front of her eyes.

It was two weeks after the previous scene (as indicated by the subtitle), and Mackenzie was running through an unfamiliar street. He came across a house, glanced at his ripped half-sheet of paper, and ran up the driveway. After pounding on the front door, Sonny's worst fears (or deepest desire) was realized. Sonia's mother opened the door.

Grady nudged Sonny. "I thought you said that this was the last episode you were gonna be in?"

"I thought it was," Sonny scowled. "Wait one sec." She grabbed her cell phone and called Chad.

"Why did you not tell me about the new scene!" Sonny screamed, the minute she heard Chad's voice. Yet Chad continued talking, and Sonny calmed down enough to hear. It was the voice message to Chad's second phone. Growling, she stormed out the prop room in search of Chad – yet not quickly enough to hear the commercial advertising next week's episode of Mackenzie Falls.

"Another love interest scared away from the Falls. Will Mackenzie let Sonia go like he did with so many girls before him, or will he chase after her? Will Sonia be the one? ...Next Sunday, be the first to find out..." Sonny stormed from the room. She wasn't sure why she was so angry (she should be happy really...she had another chance to kiss- NO!)

* * *

The next week was a blur. The writers and producers of Mackenzie Falls were badgering about skyrocketing fan approval of Sonia – trying fruitlessly to convince Sonny to extend her stay on Mackenzie Falls.

Chad was profusely apologizing (something that surprised Sonny enough to listen to his apology). "Sorry Sonny, but they just grabbed me the day the episode was supposed to air and told me they had a great idea – and told me to film it. I never had a chance to tell anyone about the extra scene..."

The rest of the So Random! cast weren't too exited about Sonny returning to Mackenzie Falls. "After all, we _already_ lent her long enough," was Nico's reason.

Tawni was slightly hysterical, although it seemed like an act to keep up her guise of jealousy. Portlyn was undoubtedly angry, having refused to speak with anyone but lawyers who could draft a restraining order on Sonny.

However, as no argument would work, Sonny found herself – once again – on the set of Mackenzie Falls, playing Sonia. As it turned out, fan reaction to Sonia was so amazing that the writers did not have the heart to kick Sonia out. Although they repeatedly reassured Sonny that Sonia _would not_ become a regular character, they continually begged her to stay for just a few more episodes. And since Mr. Condor agreed with the writers, that was the end of it.

In order to make the new episodes fit with the previous one, the writers decided that Sonia hadn't moved too far away, and Mackenzie was meeting Sonia every week at the park. Sonia going to a different school wouldn't matter, decided the writers. In fact, it would make Mackenzie seem even more devoted to Sonia and boost ratings and the 'awww' factor. Sonia's portion of the story included the fact that her mother would no longer allow her to see Mackenzie – thinking that anything in her old life would be bad for her. Thus, Sonia had to sneak out every week just to meet Mackenzie at the park.

This plot continued for several weeks in this fashion, with Portlyn continually putting the pieces together and figuring out Mackenzie and Sonia's secret meetings.

It the widely advertised season finale in which the writers assured Sonny would be the last appearance of Sonia. Period. But after reading the script, Sonny was on the verge of fainting.

"Feeling a little light-headed, there?" Chad asked, sneaking up behind Sonny.

"N-no...nothing. J-just...you know," Sonny muttered.

"Oh, I certainly _do_ know," Chad smiled. "You read the script for the finale, right?"

Sonny nodded.

"I think I'll give the writers a bit of a bonus," Chad remarked. "After all, Mackenzie _is_ still a lip-virgin...even though Mackenzie Falls is supposed to be a drama. Kudos to them for finally catching up."

Sonny blinked. "Huh?"

Chad smiled and shook his head. "Don't fret over it, Sonny."

"B-but..."

"Don't worry about it. I should be the one that's worrying. After all...Portlyn's been after me since we first got the scripts. But then again...you should be careful of her as well." Chad brought his voice down to a whisper. "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to poison you."

Sonny's eyes widened.

Chad chuckled. "It was just a joke. But really, be careful around Portlyn...she's really angry. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be jealous? I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all..."

Sonny shook her head and left Chad standing in his odd pose. Some things never change.

* * *

"Dang," Grady yelled out randomly. "They've been advertising this 'season finale' of Mackenzie Falls everywhere! Its on CNN for crying out loud!"

"You watch CNN?" Nico asked, grabbing the remote from Grady.

"No," Grady replied. "I was just flipping through the channels..."

"Uh-huh. Just gimme the remote and we can watch something decent." Nico flipped to Comedy Central and a commercial advertising the season finale of Mackenzie Falls began playing.

"I rest my case," Grady commented.

"Dang, whats the big deal with this thing anyway?" Nico asked. "What?" Grady had been tugging on Nico's sleeve.

"Never mind. You missed it. But...the ad seemed to be saying..."

"Yeah?"

Grady shook his head. "Never mind. My imagination must have been running."

Nico took the remote from Grady and switched the channel. They were greeted by another Mackenzie Falls commercial. "Lets play a video game," Nico suggested.

Meanwhile, Sonny was busy practicing the 'most anticipated' scene of the finale. It was the first time she practiced it with Chad, and she wasn't sure if her nervousness could be attributed to anticipation or a sense of disgust.

"Ready? Action!" The director yelled.

"Hey, Sonia," Mackenzie said, walking towards the bench where she sat.

Sonia turned around eagerly. "Mackenzie! How are you doing?"

Mackenzie smiled. "School has been extremely dull. And my parents are badgering me about the final exams. How are you doing?"

Sonia shrugged. "My new school is extremely boring. I already know about all the stuff they teach. Honestly, they think we must be second graders or something!" She grinned. "I like to spend my nights laying on the ground and looking at the stars. Being further away from the city center, there is less light pollution."

Mackenzie looked up at the night sky. It was certainly true that there were barely any stars in the sky. He never noticed it before, his life being too busy to notice trivial things like the stars.

"We should host a night in which all the city lights are turned off," Sonia continued. "It would be lovely to show the citizens of the Falls what the stars look like..."

Mackenzie nodded. "I haven't gazed at stars for a long time," he remarked.

Sonia jumped up. "Come on, then! Let's go out to the outskirts of the city and gaze at stars!"

"B-but..."

She grabbed Mackenzie's hand and began leading him away."

"Cut! Good job, everybody. You all know what to do in the next scene, right? Just run through the streets. Take five while the camera crew practices the next scene."

Sonny remained on the bench. After a moment of silence, she turned around and faced Chad. "Hey, Chad...d-do you, you know?"

Chad looked at Sonny amusedly. "I certainly "do know". Tell me what's up."

"You know the next scene?"

Chad put a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," Chad said. "Just relax and go with the flow. It's not hard. I promise."

Sonny nodded while the director called everybody back. The scene had completely changed, and the floor was turned into a huge meadow. Sonia and Mackenzie were lying on their backs, opposite each other, and staring at the night sky.

"Look, if you connect those stars there, you see a face," Mackenzie noted.

"Where?"

"Over there, next to that plane."

"Oh, I see it. And that red star underneath the nose looks like a pimple," Sonia gigled.

"Ooh, it does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Sonia said. "I think it might be Mars."

"I think that face resembles somebody," Mackenzie said.

"Perhaps Portlyn? That pimple sure is in the right place."

Mackenzie laughed. "Good observation."

"I mean, she's so insecure about herself. You know I read this article about how insecure people grow pimples more easily?"

"I think you might be reading _The Onion_," Mackenzie replied.

Sonia playfully slapped Mackenzie's arm.

Things quickly fell silent between the two while they gazed at the stars. (In actuality, it was a roof. Sonny was sure she had spent an hour staring at the blank roof in the many times she'd practiced the scene)

"And she walked in beauty, like the night..." Mackenzie muttered.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing. This whole scene just reminded me of a poem by Lord Bryon."

"Met me hear it," Sonia said.

"Sure."

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meets in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress

Or softly lightens o'er her face,

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek and o'er that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,—

A mind at peace with all below.

A heart whose love is innocent.

"That was beautiful," Sonia said.

"It reminded me of you," Mackenzie replied.

Sonny felt her breath hitch inside her throat. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. And that poem was meant for Sonia, not her.

Mackenzie glanced at his watch. "I have to go, dear," he stood up and held out a hand. Sonia took it.

"Good night." Mackenzie smiled and planted a quick kiss on Sonia's cheek. He turned around to leave.

_Here goes nothing_.

Sonia reached out and grabbed Mackenzie's collar.

_This is exactly like the time you fake kissed Chad during that fake date._

Sonia twisted the collar, turning Mackenzie around.

_Don't fret. Like he said, it will be over soon_.

Sonia jerked her arm inward, aiming her lips right at Mackenzie's.

_The script only said five seconds. Let go! _

Sonny continued kissing Chad – and Chad was surprisingly kissing back. In the distance, she heard voices yelling "cut", or something like that. But she managed to tune it out. Nothing else mattered. Her friends from So Random! could burst in right now and she wouldn't care. Heck, let Portlyn come in and see this!

_Sonny and Chad. That certainly has a nice ring to it_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading my first Sonny with a Chance fic. Please, R&R!!**

**Also, the California Supreme Court will, this Tuesday, decide on Strauss v. Horton. The case will rule on the constitutionality of Proposition 8, which stripped gay and lesbians the right to marry each other. Such an infringement of the Equal Protection Clause of the Californian constitution cannot and should not be upheld. When the decision is released, please come out and either celebrate the defeat or protest the upholding of Proposition 8.**


End file.
